I Only Need What I Need
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Harvey discovers where his loyalties lie when Donna's new boyfriend turns out to be one of Paula's former patients.
1. Chapter 1

**I Only Need What I Need**

**Category:** Drama/Angsty pre-canon Darvey.

**Summary: **Harvey discovers where his loyalties lie when Donna's new boyfriend turns out to be one of Paula's former patients.

**AN:** I haven't written a story with Paula before and I wanted to give it ago (I mean she must have realized Harvey had feelings for Donna, right? XD). It's only a two-parter, just scratching the itch :P

* * *

.

.

Eric _goddamn_ Buyers.

The first time Harvey heard the name he'd instantly despised it. When it had later leeched from his mouth, sloppy and stuck on his lips he'd detested even more but nothing had compared to the anguish he'd felt when he'd inevitably come face to face with the business executive from Porter-Schmitt. He's never been 'that way' inclined towards men but appeal had jutted out from beneath the man's thick jet-black hair, paralleled with piercing blue eyes and a defined chiseled jaw. The only thing more striking was the redhead on his arm and Harvey had suddenly understood Donna's interest in the man five years her junior, their linked elbows and exiting steps having made his stomach heave with nausea.

It shouldn't bother him.

Lord knows since the pair started dating his own relationship has been a hell of a lot easier. After Donna's spontaneous kiss to 'know for sure' things had taken a rocky descent, his girlfriend on the verge of issuing an ultimatum- until fate had intervened.

Out of nowhere the well-off entrepreneur had moved in to sweep Donna of her feet and he'd been _fine_ with it. It meant he no longer had anything to prove, talks of commitment and a family with Paula coming to a grinding standstill and giving him space to breath. It became a time to reflect, _watch_ as the weeks had started rolling by and Prince _fucking_ Eric stepped up his game; long lunches at Per Se, exclusive Gala's, a trip away to Paris... then suddenly, somewhere amidst his soul searching the walls had started to close in again.

His relationship with Paula has stayed the same stable and steady trajectory, _safe. _It'_s _not a race but if it was he'd be coming in last, dredging slowly behind- and he isn't a man who like to lose. That's why his over attentiveness had started catching where it shouldn't, picking apart his competition. Donna is her own person, fiercely independent and not a woman who can be bought. Sure he's indulged her over the years, never questioning her access to his accounts and springing surprise ventures to Hermes but her personality is elegant and simplistic by nature. The gifts that kept turning up for her seemed tacky and tasteless, like the executive at Porter-Schmitt was trying too hard to stake a claim.

Donna Paulsen isn't anyone's property and when he'd began seeing them outside of work together, events that had fast become his own personal hell, the unease had grown with a vengeance. He'd spend most of his time introducing Paula to clients, smiling where appropriate and a swallowing a bitter taste when people congratulated him for 'finally settling down'. Paula would glow at the compliments while he would try to pretend he wasn't secretly watching Donna and Mr. Smug-bastard Charming from the sidelines, the man's clinginess always reeking of desperation. The Executive would parade her around in lavish dresses that he would hate himself for admiring because Donna isn't the sort to be lead. He's sure there have even been times he could read the irritation sparking her gaze or maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part.

Maybe she _is_ genuinely happy and he's been wrong about her the past 13 years.

The idea has since dug itself in with ferocity, gnawing quietly during the late evenings he'd deliberately prolonged at his office. Nights like _tonight_ where one drink has turned into several in an attempt to distract himself. It hasn't worked -rarely does- and he finally concedes, packing up his things and calling Ray.

The two keys on his chain weigh like an anvil as he drops them inside his pocket, wondering how in the hell he got here. Things with Paula had been good in the beginning, _great_ even. He'd faced his issues about opening up during their therapy sessions so in theory the hard part should be over and to some degree it is. They don't live in each others pockets but they spend several days a week together, they enjoy each other's company and they talk. It's what an adult relationship is supposed to look like or at least that's what he assumes having not every really engaged in one before. But it's simple, _safe- _that word again pushing away any regrets.

It's the reason why he tries not to feel despondent when Ray arrives and he instructs the man toward Paula's townhouse.

They don't stay at his condo anymore. She's never openly voiced her discomfort but he can sense the bachelor pad makes her feel self-conscious. The sex is never quite as good when they're there so he makes the trip across the city knowing it will be easier for the two of them to get off.

_Make love, _he internally corrects- because anything else sounds crass next to the proper image he has of her built inside his mind; sensible, intellectual and giving.

An invasive flash of read sprawled over his desk fires from nowhere, long legs wrapped around his hips; untamed, _wild_ and taking. It's vivid enough that he can taste Donna on his tongue, feel the claw of her talon like nails as they drive him deeper and a soft groan betrays his sudden need, heat searing down his neck as Ray's eyes flick to his in the review mirror.

"Everything alright Mr. Specter?"

He shifts uncomfortably, adjusting the knot at his throat. "Fine." Except it's not fucking _fine_ and guilt rears up in place of the torrid fantasy, his wrist turning to display the time. "Actually, could you take the next right... I want to make a quick stop."

He doesn't feel any better once the extravagant roses are in his hand. Thorns bite through the plastic digging into his clenched palm and he silently takes the punishment as he slides back into the car. During their therapy sessions Paula had always encouraged role playing calling it a 'useful tool' but he doubts his girlfriend would say the same thing now; not if she knew the memory of pale, freckled skin peaking beneath strawberries and whipped cream is what drives him over the edge after a stressful day.

_Just a fantasy._

That's what he tells himself, how he justifies it as they pull up- dim lights that bleed through dark curtains lifting him out of the passenger side. It's a family neighborhood and Paula's a private person, neither of them interested in putting on a show. This is reality and takes the neatly groomed path up to her door, unlocking it with a frown when he hears her raised voice echoing down the hall.

She sounds angry but controlled and in fairness he can't see her ever tearing loose in an argument but he still slows his approach and he feels awkward, trying not to eavesdrop on the call as he silhouettes the arch into her living-room. A second later her clipped tone ends the conversation and his brow dents at her hard, unsteady breathing. "Everything okay?" He asks, concern bubbling up in his throat but his feet stay rooted in place unsure of what to do next.

"I..._no_-" she swallows with difficulty, eyes falling to the flowers in his hand and swimming with guilt as they lift back up.

He stiffens at the unfamiliar look because it's one he's never seen her wear before. She's usually calm and rational with her decisions, guided by reason. She's _never_ in the wrong but this is different and something uneasy turns in his stomach.

"I don't quite know how to say this..." she starts, the tactic to get her words out fast but she falters. She isn't a malicious person. She would never deliberately harm anyone but she'd potentially made an error in judgement and the phone in her hand goes limp as she folds it protectively across her chest. "Eric Buyers used to be a patient of mine."

Harvey flinches, the name he hates yielding even more despise as he tries to piece together what she's talking about. He was there the first time they'd met, hell he'd watched them act like they were being introduced and he can already feel the cogs of betrayal start to churn. "I don't understand."

She wouldn't expect him to, not yet at least because however pure her intentions had been in the beginning- she'd lied to him. She'd set out to find a way that could help both he and Donna move on, intentionally going behind his back to avoid the blind-spot he has when it comes to the redhead. She'd thought she was doing right by all four of them but hadn't anticipated the relationship would take off so quickly or that it might become potentially triggering for her former client. "I gave him Donna's number thinking the two of them might hit it off." She admits, watching his expression twist with more confusion and wishing she had some way to justify her actions.

"Her number, _how_-" he stops at the twitch of the device between her fingers, his own phone weighing down his pocket like it's burning a hole through the thin material. "You went through my contacts?"

He's pissed and she nods not proud of herself but having at least ceased any involvement after that. She'd simply wanted to give Eric a nudge in the right direction knowing how charming and resourceful he could be with the right motivation. "I should have asked you first but I genuinely thought it would benefit everybody."

It's spoken like she's somehow absolved of any wrong-doing and anger thrums through his tight grip around the bouquet but it flickers under a pulse of his earlier concern. "That was him on the phone?"

"Yes." She wants to be as open and concise as possible, discuss the situation rationally but she can already preempt the next question out of his mouth and is careful about how she answers, trying to assimilate her own emotions with the proper ethical conduct. "You know I cant talk about what we discussed."

"_Bullshit_." He counters, a thousand different scenarios spinning through his mind but he's still envisioning something worse than all of them. The heated call aside, she wouldn't have confessed to lying to him for months unless there was some kind of problem and he isn't buying any back-peddling. "You said he _was_ a patient."

Technically he's right but the words she'd exchanged with Eric tonight had been in direct relation to his past sessions meaning she's still bound by doctor/patient confidentiality. As much as she wants to reveal everything to move them passed this she can't, her hands tied by protocol. "Harvey_, please_-"

"Who called who?" He snaps, angrily forging around her goddamn moral code- something she hadn't seemed to give a shit about when she was orchestrating this whole thing.

"I called him." She confesses, steeling herself against his outburst. His reaction to lash out in therapy had been a common one and she knows why he's regressing now. Because despite every attempt she's made to progress his dependency, his first instinct is still wrapped around Donna. It's like he's wired to protect the woman and it's beyond frustrating but her own personal feelings aside, it would have been careless to dismiss the comments he's been making about Eric whether they're valid or not. "You've mention some things that I wanted to discuss with him..." she treads carefully, purposely vague with specifics, "I needed to find out if there was any truth to them or _if-_"

"If _what_?" He challenges her pause, daring her to say it.

"If you were just jealous." She throws at back at him trying to rein in her own envy but not able to deny it's there. She knows he would never cheat, not physically, but wanting to be with someone else is nearly just as bad and she can feel her insecurity rapidly gaining a foothold. "You can't honestly stand there and tell me that's not been a part of this."

Right now he _can_\- not giving a shit about the accusation or whether it's true. Jealous or not she felt the need to call Eric anyway, validating every one of his instincts about the prick and he throws down the flowers in his palm not caring as the petals scatter in a mess over her couch. "_Paula_, you have a duty of care..." he reminds her calmly, his voice dangerously low in warning, "if you think there's any chance Donna could be in trouble, I need to know."

Her eyes lock with his almost insulted by the deflection as she parts with a shallow sigh, "if I thought that, even for a _second_, I would have called the police myself." Regardless of the tension straining the room she's adamant, trusting in the work she and Eric have put in but their last conversation plays back in her head and while she truly believes he isn't capable of hurting anyone, she's knows his aggression can be confronting. It's the reason why she'd wanted to discuss things with Harvey like an adult, to find a solution that's in everyone's best interests. "I recommended we start our sessions again- "

"You've got to be _fucking_ kidding me." His hands fly up in frustration, the confession clearly illuminating her worry and he's done screwing around with her evasiveness. If she won't tell him exactly what's going on he'll find out for himself and he wrenches on his heel trying to swallow the fast beats of concern that drive him towards the door.

"Harvey, _wait..._" she follows after him, desperation rushing over her stand to be rational. It would be pointless asking where he's going -that much is obvious- but she's still hoping, _praying,_ there's something left that's salvage between them. She isn't the first person in the world to make a mistake and her gaze stings with unshed tears, sensing it's futile but still laying it all out between them. "If you leave now... we're done."

He meets her eyes for the final time not an ounce of regret behind his bitterness. They were done the moment she brought Donna into this and after everything she's confessed to tonight he has no shame in admitting it. "Goodbye Paula."

The forceful slam of wood ricochets around her and a sob builds as the viscous truth continues to rattle.

Harvey Specter is only ever going fight for one woman.

And it's never going to be her.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey's left seething with anger, second guessing himself the entire drive to Donna's apartment. Not about his decision to break things off with Paula. That had been a given the moment she'd admitted to lying but deep down he knows part of himself is to blame for how things had ended. He wouldn't be fixated on Donna right now if there wasn't some truth to his ex-girlfriend's accusations but he is, every nerve ending in his body alight with the need to see that she's okay.

Maybe it's an overreaction and the fact he has no right to interfere churns in his stomach but he cant shake the images that flash in warning, that goddamn possessive hand Eric always had attached at Donna's hip steering and leading her away from him. He should have trusted his instincts and can't think why he didn't, can't focus on anything other than the sound of her voice as he tries calling again.

_"I'm not here right now so if you want me to call you back, say something interesting."_

She always picks up and his heart thrums in his chest, hammering against his rib cage when he spots the flicker of police lights near her apartment. Not near he realizes with a sickly swallow- directly in front of the building. It's enough to propel him out of the barely stopped vehicle, ignoring Ray's warning as he clambers over the curb toward the irate executive of Porter-Schmitt being dragged by two police authorities. The usually well presented man is shouting obscenities into the street and Harvey sees red, his fist curving as he meets the chest of an officer who tries to keep him back.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" His anger fires over the obstruction and the only thing that cuts through his fury is the warning that he's going to get himself detained if he doesn't calm down. It's enough to stop his attack, the aggression fueling his incentive to forget about the executive and find Donna instead.

If she's _hurt..._

He shakes the panic and adrenaline from clenched fingers as he races to get to her apartment, spots hazing his vision when he arrives at the open door- the six hanging upside down surrounded by splintered paint.

His legs feel like they're going to buckle but a dulled conversation from inside pushes him forward, his gaze darting wildly until he spots Donna talking with a policewoman in the center of her lounge. From what he can see she isn't injured and relief slams through him as he interrupts, his hands moving of their own accord running over her body to make sure he hasn't missed anything.

"Harvey, what are _you-_"

"Are you okay, what happened?" He ignores her confusion firing his concern at her, "I swear, if he did _anything_-"

"I'm fine." She quickly assures him, baffled by his sudden appearance but gentle as she clasp his fingers urging them down. There no guard to his worry, his jaw fixed in a tight thinly drawn line which can only mean he'd seen Eric downstairs and while she's shaken, she'd handled the situation. It hadn't been pleasant but she'd dealt with it and her mouth curves around a forced smile. "Honesty, he just put on a show for the neighbors... that's all."

"Miss Paulsen?"

"I'm her lawyer." He snaps at the intrusion, Donna's pointed look reminding him to be gracious towards the officer but his eyes don't leave hers as he tries to curb and rationalize his adrenaline. "Have you given a statement yet?"

Heat crawls beneath her skin as he makes contact again, his thumb pressing a light indent at her elbow and she's not sure whether to be embarrassed or comforted by his persistence. She's been doing her best to keep it together but finds her voice suddenly trapped and can only shake her head in response.

"I'll bring her down to the station in the morning." He answers on her behalf because she might claim to be fine but the slight tremor beneath his touch tells him otherwise. She's in shock, being typically stubborn about it but rattled all the same and he wants to make sure they get every detail right so they can charge the asshole with everything under the goddamn sun. The drive is enough to make him reluctantly let go and he digs out his card, handing it over to the woman in blue. "Harvey Specter... in case you haven't heard of me."

"He always like this?" The officer quips at the redhead, smirking at the woman's eventual nod. Whoever 'Harvey Specter' is, he may be an overzealous ass but he clearly cares and she feels a lot less uncertain leaving knowing as much. "I'll see myself out."

Donna smiles, grateful for the officer's assistance but her head tips back at Harvey with the woman's exit- trying to compose herself again. "You didn't have to do that. I told you, I'm-"

"_Fine_..." he clears his throat, mumbling under his breath, "course you are." She really can be impossible at times but right now his only care is that she's safe and he motions loosely at the couch and urging her to sit. "You got tea or anything?"

"Top shelf." She nods at the kitchen and when he turns she takes a moment, closing her eyes to steady her racing hrtbeat. He'd seen straight through her facade and the truth is although Eric hadn't made it passed the door she's still jolted from his anger. She'd called things off between them the previous night, sensing there was something wrong. At first she'd been flattered by his attention but as they'd started getting closer he'd grown more clinging and possessive. Their last trip away together had been wrought with tension and she'd realized she was only trying so hard to make things work in place of something else missing in her life. When she'd admitted the truth he'd taken the break-up hard but hadn't shown any ill-will.

Not until tonight when he'd shown up drunk and begging for a second chance. After she'd refused to let him in his mood had instantly changed and she's relieved she'd trusted her instincts- her eyes fluttering open to the sound of Harvey moving through cupboards. She hadn't thought about being alone once the police left and there's no denying she feels safer with him here but they've been somewhat estranged from each other recently. Not in a hostile way, just living different lives and she pads forward leaning her elbow against the door-frame with a heavy sigh, "are _you_ okay?" He freezes at the question, his gaze slipping over his shoulder with a hesitant frown- almost like he's afraid to admit something but for once she doesn't know what, unable to read him. It's unsettling and her mouth forms around a tepid smile trying to encourage an answer. "You don't usually drop by like this, that's all."

He breathes in at her assumption his arrival was purely a coincidence, his fingers closing around the box of tea and pulling it down. He's going to tell her the truth, he's just searching for the right way to go about it and he tries to distract her with a shrug. "I did try to call."

It's not the point and she gets the sense he knows it, his avoidance making her suddenly uneasy. "Harvey, what's going on?"

He presses against the counter, one last futile attempt to dissuade her tone poised on his lips. "Donna, your boyfriend just tried to break into your apartment... I don't think now is a good time _to_-"

"What?" She accuses, narrowing her gaze, "ask how you knew?" The immediate guilt that crosses his face confirms her rearing suspicions and for the second time in one evening she's left reeling by someone she thought she could trust. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." He quickly defends though he can understand why she'd assume he did. Even she couldn't guess what had transpired to bring him here and he abandons the tea turning to take her properly, met by hurt flashing in her gaze. It cuts through him unlike anything else but he hasn't lied to her, not yet, and more importantly he isn't about to. "Paula gave Eric your number... he used to be a patient of hers and I guess, in some twisted way she was just trying help."

Her palm flies up before he can say anything else, her brows pinching together as tries to grasp what he's telling her. Eric had said he'd gotten her details through a mutual friend on the theater scene and it certainly wouldn't have been the first time she'd been contacted randomly, her circle of acquaintances open with a large reach. She'd never pressed him about it, getting caught up in his charm and embarrassment flares hotly over her cheeks as she tries to figure out Harvey's involvement. "When did you find out?"

He expected the anger but almost wants to heckle at the insinuation he would have kept it from her. She's supposed to know him better than that but given the circumstances he swallows his pride cutting her some slack. "Right before I came over."

She throws him a skeptical look and he angles his chin meeting the accusation head-on. "Donna, I swear I had no idea about any of this or that he was going to be here beating down your door."

She can tell it's the truth. They may have made mistakes over the years but outright lying to each other has never been one of them. What she doesn't doesn't understand is why he would come to her apartment just to confess everything unless it was to minimize the damages before they all came out. "So _what_, you just drove round to apologize on Paula's behalf?"

"No, of course not." He doesn't condone what Paula did and would never validate her actions by apologizing for her. He's here because despite the insistence she'd made that Donna wasn't in any danger that wasn't enough for him and an ironic tug pulls in his chest. When it comes to Donna nothing is _ever_ enough. He could be drowning in her and still need more but the confession buries itself deeply as he leans back into the counter. "She was concerned but she wouldn't tell me why... doctor/patient confidentiality or some bullshit. I came over because I was worried."

Her eyes peel shut at his frank explanation, imagining how it would have all played out with his girlfriend and the friction it must have caused; another thing she now has to deal with on top of Eric. Because despite not having asked for any of this she's somehow in the goddamn middle and moisture sticks to her lashes as she blinks in the weight of all.

"Donna, _hey-__" _his voice catches at the sight of her welling up, his feet instinctively moving towards her but she takes a step back leading herself out of the kitchen and he bites down on the inside of his cheek as he follows her. He's never been able to stand seeing her cry but by the time she turns around she's composed again and he feels like that's almost somehow worse.

"I think you should go." She swallows thickly, her arms folding loosely over her chest as she dips her gaze. She's on the verge of losing it and the last thing she wants to do is break down in front him, give Paula a reason to think she's going to play the victim in all of this.

He waits for her to look up and when she doesn't he digs his hands into his pockets trying to sound gentle but firm. "I'm not leaving you alone." She's clearly upset and if he thought there was someone better suited to be here he'd call them in a heartbeat but he honestly can't imagine anyone having the same desperate urge to console her that he's experiencing. He wants to be the one here for her and he tries to gently encourage her to open open up. "Donna, you can talk to me."

He doesn't do the comfort thing. He's told her that time and again and she hates that he's choosing now to _not_ be an asshole- her lips parting with a strangled croak, "I'm _fine_." It's what she needs him to hear and the 'hard truth' he's looking for quickly spills out between them, "right now the last thing I need is Paula banging down my door too so just go... tell her it's okay, _whatever..._ I don't care."

He's puzzled before a sudden clarity washes over him and he finally understands what the problem is, mentally kicking himself for being such an idiot. "Firstly, it's _not_ okay..." he shuffles forward, not an ounce of hesitation behind the move even though he stops shy of reaching her, "and I'm not telling Paula anything because I ended it tonight."

It's her turn to be confused, her mouth going dry as she leans back into the couch not caring that she's being boxed in. It can't be a coincidence that they're no longer together but as much as she wants to believe it she still challenges him to say it. "Why?"

"Because she lied to me and I didn't care." He takes another step, his hands slipping from the confines of his pockets. He'd been pissed about the deceit, loyalty having always been placed at the top of his values but that hadn't been the reason he'd walked out. "All I could think about was being here and making sure you were alright."

His palms land either side of her on the cream leather with still enough room between them for her to slip out but she doesn't, reading the concern mixed in with his intent. He's not someone easily in touch with his feelings but when the're at the forefront of his words there's no denying them. A beautifully cataclysmic mess of confident vulnerability. It makes her pulse race but she still needs hear it from him first, for the sake of her sanity. "What are you saying?"

"I'm telling you that Paula isn't the person I'm supposed to be with." He should be wary of the free-falling confessions but instead of wanting to run he's drawn to her, his thumb lifting to swipe the moisture that hasn't quite dried. She flushes at the contact and he'd tease her for it if he wasn't right in the middle of trying to lesson her doubts. "I'm saying that the woman I want is standing right in front of me and has been for thirteen years. I was just too stupid to see it."

Every rational thought tells her to wait but she doesn't, her mouth moving to find his and when he meets her half-way with an almost desperate groan covering her lips she melts into the sound. It vibrates through her as dives in deeper, his palm sliding to her hip with a gentle tug that brings her flush against him but his fingers flatten with a loose tremble and she knows he's trying to reign himself in, let her call the shots. It's frustratingly sweet and her hand wraps around to urge him closer silently telling him it's okay-=m that she wants this just as much as he does and there's no danger of him taking advantage. She feels it the second he catches on, his touch dancing like fire across her skin becoming more frivolous and unbridled with need. It's only when they part for air that he slows again, entwining their fingers over the sofa as he searches her gaze to be sure.

She is and her free hand rakes up the length of his shirt, palming the fast beat beneath his chest with a smile, "is this you being a gentlemen? Because I thought we both decided you weren't."

A throaty chuckle hums in his throat and never one to be deterred he slides his arm below her knees smirking at her surprised yelp as he hoists her up. The delicate pressure of her wrists latch around his neck and he holds her firmly, gleaming with smugness. "This chivalrous enough for you?"

Her fear of slipping wavers beneath his confident grin and she tries to contain her amusement but can't, her mouth twitching as she toys with the fine hairs above his collar. "You're an idiot."

"Watch it Paulsen." He dares her with a gentle shift of his arms, feeling her grip tighten but her gaze remains filled with trust and he's not sure he's ever found her more beautiful- completely mesmerized by her swollen lips, even when they part to tease him.

"If you drop me I'm suing..." she tries to throw him off kilter but he still looks far too pleased with himself and she angles her head fluttering her breath below his ear, "I know a good lawyer and I think he can be persuaded to do me a favor."

"Just the one..._" _he ask roughly, losing his self-assurance as she nips at his skin and his feet move presumptuously, afraid he might actually become distracted and let go. She answers the movement with a soft hum pulling his mouth down into a gentle kiss and he feels his way around the furniture only stopping once he reaches the threshold of her door.

"_Donna_..." he murmurs against her, the only thing he has left to say struggling to find its way up through waves of something he thought he was incapable of feeling. She's his best friend and he loves her, has been falling hard since the day they met and he might not be able to voice it just yet but her soft smile washes over his hesitation.

"I _know_ Harvey."

She smooths down his slack jaw, no doubt in her mind about where this is leading- to the only thing they've ever needed; each other.

.

.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review! I've found the Darvey fandom so wonderful and supportive. Even though the show is over I can only commend the brilliant fanfic writers and people reading who are making this transition so much easier to bear :) XX


End file.
